Barking at the wrong tree
by Lirionegro1
Summary: ONE-SHOT Jill le da caza por cielo y tierra, ella escapa, sabe que no es culpable de lo que se la acusa pero no es una mujer de palabras; es una mujer de acciones. Y sus acciones introducirán a Valentine en un juego de poder y placer, de confusión y frustración. IT'S YURI TIME! :D


**Ok, este es un desafío que nos pusimos con las bitches de FF YURI TIME *-* la verdad nunca he escrito yuri, pero he de decir que me ha gustado intentarlo n.n**

**La pareja no es común, la historia es rara... pero vamos! ¿cuál de mis historias no lo es? en fin, espero que lo disfruten y como siempre dejen review si es que les gustó :3 **

**ADVERTENCIA: Como ya mencioné... es yuri, lo que implica una advertencia/petición SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS... o quizás si puedes leer...quién dice, quizás te guste ;)**

* * *

Una sola mirada de sus ojos marrones y ella dejaría el mundo, un solo suspiro que se escapara de sus labios y ella abandonaría todo lo que alguna vez había conocido, con una sola vez que pronunciara su nombre y ella estaría a sus pies.

No fue nada parecido a un amor a primera vista, Ada Wong no creía en ninguna de esas dos cosas menos aún cuando se unían en una misma fantasía melosa… esas cosas no eran para ella, definitivamente no; lo que sí era para ella –y de eso estaba tan segura como que podría matar a todo ser vivo que se interpusiera en sus objetivos, sea cuales fueren- era el placer, si había algo que la mercenaria adoraba incluso más que la adrenalina y que el aroma a pólvora y fuego era sin dudas, el placer… un buen hombre durante o luego de una misión era algo único. Sin embargo, luego de conocerla, luego de ser atrapada por ella, de sentir su embriagador aroma a chocolate, el tacto de su piel tersa agarrando la suya e intentando aplicarle una de esas débiles llaves que usan algunos agentes.

Wong chasqueó la lengua y tomó otro sorbo de su copa de vino tinto, esperando que el sabor del alcohol y el cuerpo del vino en su lengua apaciguaran un poco las memorias de cierta mujer; sí, era la primera vez que una mujer invadía los pensamientos de la dama de rojo. Los hombres casi nunca lo hacían, nunca había tenido la necesidad de suspirar por un hombre por el que se haya sentido atraída, ella simplemente los elegía como elegía sus botas de la tienda y siempre, de una forma inexorable tenía a ese sujeto justo donde lo quería… a sus pies, rendido a ella. Hombres, uno más bello que el anterior, uno más poderoso que el anterior… todos dispuestos a hacer lo que ella decidiera y sin embargo, ahora ellos no eran más interesantes que una lata de atún en una estantería de un supermercado. Su atención ahora estaba centrada en esa mujer de la BSAA que la perseguía fervientemente, dispuesta a darle caza; una caza, naturalmente, inútil.

─ Valentine, es una lástima que nos hayamos conocido así─ susurró al momento que hacía bailar el líquido rojo en el interior de su copa y se perdía nuevamente en el recuerdo de su encuentro. Sonrió─ o… quizás no

Siendo sinceras, jamás se habría interesado en esa mujer de no ser porque su habilidad la había impresionado; en cierta forma sus movimientos le recordaron a aquella vieja momia que la había acorralado en ese país europeo olvidado por Dios, pero claro, eran completamente diferentes. Esa momia había sido víctima de sus engaños, por otra parte Valentine no; aunque hablando en serio, ella la seguía por las razones equivocadas…todo gracias al desastre que su "doppelgänger" había regado por el mundo.

Ada no era mujer de palabras y razones, no iba a sentarse diplomáticamente a hablar con los gobiernos y organizaciones a decirles que ella no había empezado ningún jodido caos (ni tampoco que había ayudado a terminarlo, la gloria mediática no era su estilo)… sin embargo tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de pagar por crímenes que no había cometido –ni tampoco por los que sí había cometido- por eso, lo mejor era siempre, escapar, un disparo aquí, otro allá y el camino estaba libre para que ella pudiera salir de donde sea que se encontrara y hospedarse en una lujosa habitación de hotel.

¿Qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención? Su aroma a cacao, el rosado pálido de sus labios, su piel tan tersa, su fortaleza… su ingenio… su perseverancia, quizás era eso. Valentine llevaba casi medio año intentando darle caza, sin suerte.

.-

.-

─Te encontré─ murmuró para sí misma una mujer de cabellos castaños al momento que apretaba un puño con fuerza. Seis meses, seis largos meses de fútiles intentos por encontrar a esa endemoniada mujer que se le escapaba siempre… como el agua se escapaba entre el cuenco de los dedos, así era ella… ágil, grácil, elegante… inalcanzable ─ bastarda

Sin la BSAA, sin equipos ruidosos, sin armas grandes, así era como se enfrentaría a la bestia de Wong; la misión era personal… la destruiría ella misma, de ser posible con sus propias manos, aunque a decir verdad, Jill ya no estaba tan segura de su odio hacia esa fémina; más de una vez se le había presentado la hermosa oportunidad de matarla… pero algo la detenía… sus labios del color de la sangre, sus ojos verdes… o quizás el aroma excitante a peligro que manaba de su piel. Valentine sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos, ella no era así, ni lo sería nunca; jamás se había sentido atraída por una mujer y Wong no era la excepción… ¿o sí? Bien, no era el momento para pensar en ello, debía mantener su mente fría en su objetivo… matar a Ada Wong.

.-

.-

─Que pena─ se dijo lamentándose por el sólo hecho de saber que tarde o temprano debería irse de ese lugar a una ciudad completamente diferente, a un país completamente distinto… ciertamente, todo ese asunto resultaba exhaustivo, llevaba años huyendo de una cosa u otra, solucionando mierdas que poco tenían que ver con ella pero sí con sus objetivos morales y definitivamente económicos… pero ya había perdido su gracia; claro, no era como que deseara estar junto a una persona y vivir en un mundo de cursilerías, nada de eso, sólo quería pasar dos o tres semanas en el mismo lugar y disfrutar de las mieles que la sociedad consumista había creado.

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron en alerta, no importaba la edad que tuviera su sistema de alerta seguía tan perfecto como cuando estaba en los inicios de su exitosa carrera como espía. Ya la había encontrado, de seguro estaba sola… Valentine no era tan idiota como para intentar entrar con todo el poder de la ley en un lugar como el que ella se encontraba, Jill era mucho más astuta que Redfield… quizás por eso mismo le gustaba tanto.

Quizás, era un buen momento para aprovechar, podría retrasar su huída y sacarse las ganas de comer ese fruto justiciero oculto en su supuesta enemiga; de hecho, no era realmente su enemiga, Wong no tenía nada… absolutamente nada en contra de Valentine, todo lo contrario. Ada curvó sus labios en una pícara sonrisa al sopesar esa última idea en su mente, ciertamente podía no huir esta vez…

─Veo que me has encontrado─ dijo en voz alta, haciéndole saber que ella conocía su paradero. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el martilleo de un arma. La morena no se movió, sólo siguió haciendo bailar el rojo líquido en la cristalina copa.

─Entrégate, Ada─ siseó una Jill amenazante con su voz profunda.

─De verdad has recorrido toda esta distancia, te has enfrentado a tantos problemas… sólo para exigirme que me entregue─ se burló mientras se levantaba del cómodo y elegante sillón ubicado en frente del hermoso ventanal que regalaba una imponente vista panorámica de la ciudad a sus pies. ─ me has perseguido por todo el mundo… dame algo mejor… impresióname

─No vine a impresionarte, vine a matarte─ gruñó.

.-

.-

La maldita mujer no le temía a las armas, genial… porque ella tampoco. La asiática se paseaba por el lujoso cuarto con sus pasos gráciles que despertaron cierta envidia en su interior, ella nunca tendría esa elegancia al caminar, pero no importaba; al menos, Jill sabía que Ada sería un hermoso cadáver, intentaría no lastimarla mucho para que al menos su cuerpo conservara su épica belleza.

─Entonces, hazlo… dispara─ la desafió, ya estaba justo frente a ella, a menos de un metro del cañón del arma. Los ojos de Valentine no podían apartarse del pronunciado escote de la mujer y se odiaba por eso, apretó los dientes y afirmó su posición.

─Lo haré─ era su oportunidad, Ada Wong estaba justo frente a ella, casi envuelta en un moño de regalo. La culpable de la muerte de miles de personas, la culpable de desatar el mismo infierno en la tierra y la castaña no podía disparar.

Gruñó y se maldijo para sus adentros mientras observaba a la infame mujer avanzar cerrando cada vez más la distancia entre ambas, por cada centímetro que ella se acercaba la firmeza en el agarre del arma de Jill se perdía un poco más, por cada paso que esa fémina daba… la mente de la agente se perdía un poco más en la confusión, en la vergüenza, en la frustración y ella se perdía en sus ojos verdes brillantes y felinos que parecían hipnotizarla.

El arma cayó al suelo alfombrado cuando la espía posó su mano sobre la de la mujer que intentaba matarla; ahora Valentine estaba completamente desarmada. Y lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos labios carmesí sobre los suyos, presionando, una lengua abriéndose paso por su boca, unas manos recorriendo su cuerpo… Así la castaña desapareció en la morena, no supo cómo, ni porqué ni cuándo, no supo si fue el ligero sabor a alcohol en sus labios, si fue su naturaleza erótica y cautivadora, si fueron sus ágiles manos o si fue ella misma perdiéndose en el escultural cuerpo de la mujer que debía matar, perdiéndose en sus fluidos, uniéndose con ella, fundiéndose en una sola masa de piel y pasiones desconocidas que peleaban por un dominio sobre el cuerpo de la otra. Valentine no tenía idea de cómo carajos había llegado a ese punto, pero mierda que lo disfrutaba; la morena sabía lo que hacía y quizás por instinto o excitación ella misma tampoco se quedaba atrás y arrancaba gemidos, suspiros y alguno que otro grito ahogado de los labios de la contraria. La agente fue la primera en alcanzar la meta, pero se tomó el tiempo para que su "enemiga" pudiera llegar también; en ese momento no había fronteras entre el bien y el mal, no había culpas ni justicia, sólo dos personas en busca de un placer común, sólo dos mujeres bebiendo la una de la otra.

.-

.-

Ada jamás dormía toda la noche luego del sexo ¿por qué? Simplemente porque luego del orgasmo le quedaban unas cuantas horas para recuperarse y partir… esa siempre era su señal, a veces se despedía de la persona con la que había compartido el lecho (o cualquier lugar en el que hayan realizado el acto) con una nota o con una simple marca de sus labios en algún lugar de su cuerpo o a veces no se despedía, sólo se desvanecía en la noche como un recuerdo… como un sueño. Pero la verdad no haría eso con Valentine, ciertamente, había llegado a respetarla y se había vuelto merecedora de una atención de parte de Wong.

.-

.-

_"Llevas mucho tiempo ladrándole al árbol equivocado, no soy quién buscas, sin embargo todo esto ha sido divertido._

_Ya nos veremos"_

La agente de la BSAA leyó y releyó la nota, una y otra vez, la arrugó en su puño y la alisó con su palma, la hizo un bollo y la tiró al suelo, sólo para gruñir y volver a levantarla. Ya no sabía si esa maldita mujer se burlaba de ella o si decía la verdad; pero algo era seguro. La volvería a ver.

* * *

**Ok... ¿les gustó? espero que si n.n muchas gracias por leer mi de-lirio. Si gustan pueden seguir a esta pobre diabla por twitter en lirio_negro1 (se que a nadie le importa pero tenía que decirlo sólo para reirme LOL :3) **


End file.
